<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fractured Mirror by wyldethornes</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27814693">Fractured Mirror</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/wyldethornes/pseuds/wyldethornes'>wyldethornes</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Destiny (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adopted Sibling Relationship, Alternate Canon, Alternate Universe - Canon, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Asexual Character, Asexual Relationship, Background Relationships, Blood and Violence, Character Death, Close to Canon, Death, Destcember (Destiny), F/F, F/M, Gen, Grief/Mourning, M/M, Major Character(s), Minor Character(s), Multi, Nonbinary Character, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s), Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past and Present, Platonic Relationships, Polyamorous Character, References to Canon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:34:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>15,318</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27814693</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/wyldethornes/pseuds/wyldethornes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Fragments of a whole, short ficlets about my OCs.  Contains my Destcember Prompt responses and other ficlets.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cayde-6/Guardian (Destiny), Female Guardian/Asher Mir, Female Guardian/Variks (Destiny), Guardian/Guardian (Destiny), Osiris/Saint-14 (Destiny)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Exodus</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Exodus: a mass departure of people</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u"> <em> <strong>Exodus</strong> </em> </span>
</p>
<hr/><p>Torin-9 felt lost in waves of chaos.  It wasn't loud, per say, but the quiet tension and scramble was overwhelming.  They removed their helmet, inhaling and smelling methane and vague hints of chitin.  The Hive growths were spreading, slow and steady.  Moisture from the air ran down their forehead, and they exhaled.  They could see the freights leaving, loaded with equipment and crew alike.  There was still more to do, but they were close.  Red eyes drifted to the horizon.  The pyramid loomed, smaller drones appearing in greater numbers every day.  Torin had invited Janyx to join them, one more run through the Arcology.  A fleeting hope for normalcy.  An answer had never come.  They snorted, replacing their helmet and moving to the Deputy Commander's station.  Whatever she needed, they would try to help as much as they could.  She might have Zavala fooled, with promises to be "on the next one, on the next one," but Torin had seen that same look on another Guardian's face before.  They knew enough about the Firebreak Order.  They'd keep her secret, and help make sure she was as prepared as possible for what was coming.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>Something was coming, and whatever it was, Torin feared it would shred any sense of normalcy they clung to so desperately. </p>
<hr/><p>Janyx-7 sighed heavily, sinking into the seat in his ship.  The void of space was a nice reprieve from the chaos, from hopping from planet to planet, making sure everything was prepared for... whatever was coming.  He flexed his fingers.  That unknown had been weighing heavily on his mind.  </p><p><br/>
</p><p>He'd gone to Mercury, Mars, Titan... He'd even dropped by the Leviathan.  He couldn't find any answers.  It was infuriating.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>Dally chirped softly, reminding him of an unread missive.  Tori again, more than likely.  Jay knew he needed to read it.  But he sat silently, staring at the vast darkness in front of him.  </p><p><br/>
<br/>
"... I miss you."</p>
<hr/><p>Aisling hid just far enough that the Eliksni wouldn't be able to detect her.  She watched as they bickered, heard their nervous chittering, and as they loaded into the ketch.  As it warped away, she moved from her hiding place, stepping into the clearing.  House Dusk had been falling apart since shortly after the Red War, she knew.  The numbers at which Eliksni were departing, however, was becoming alarming.  She knew the Vanguard was aware of what was happening; she'd been narrowly missing their operatives, sneaking reports from the network when she could.  She hadn't had many leads, just whispers, rumors.  The warden had vanished, hiding in some corner of the system.   She'd ring his neck when she found him, let Arc light slide into her fingertips as she wrapped them around that muscled neck of his.  Thankfully, the band of vandals and dregs she'd happened upon had been talkative, unsuspecting.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>Europa, it seemed, was her destination. </p>
<hr/><p>Riley-13 had given up on the Guardian life for almost six lunar cycles now.  He spent his time assisting with rebuilding and enforcement effort in the City, running missives for Zavala and Ikora, taking breaks to play with the little children who were fascinated by the Guardian-but-Not.  He'd had enough of the pain, of the slaughter and death.  He wanted to protect people, to use his strength, in a way that didn't leave him panting and sleepless late into the night.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>There was plenty work to do now that Vanguard outposts around the system were being evacuated.  He'd been assisting with unloading cargo from the various destinations.  Crates of books belonging to the Cult of Osiris on Mercury.  Golden Age parts from the New Pacific Arcology, and carefully stored Hive relics and devices for the Praxic Order to hide away.  The most surprising, however, had been Ana Bray, and an Exo body.  He'd looked at her, confused.  She'd met his gaze, looking tired and almost lost.  "I had to give Red a chance. I think I can give him a chance."</p><p><br/>
</p><p>Riley had stilled, comprehending the implications, and simply nodded, carefully scooping up the Exo body, and taking it where she asked.  She had smiled sadly at him before locking herself away to work. </p><p><br/>
</p><p>The children didn't want to play as much anymore.  Their parents kept them closer to home.  The workers were tense, tired.  Scared.  Riley worked twice as hard, having Starlight remove his fatigue as often as needed.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>He wasn't on the front lines any longer, but he would fight in his own way.  </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Thin Ice</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Day Two: Thin Ice</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thin Ice:  In a precarious or risky position</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>
      <strong>Thin Ice</strong>
    </em>
  </span>
</p><hr/><p>Janyx squirmed in his armour, watching the Vanguard commander bent over his desk, shaking his head.  Ikora stood close by, brown eyes pinned to the Zavala's back.  Her expression was unreadable. </p><p> </p><p>"I've tried to gather what information I could.  Nokris has, hopefully, died his final death.  Savathûn's forces seem to be... scattered.  And it seems as if the Darkness is rebuking the Witch Queen.  At least from what Eris has been able to interpret.  It also seems that we aren't the only ones whom the Darkness has been... speaking with."  The Warlock shifted his weight, folding hands behind his back.  He felt like a child awaiting a parent's rebuke. </p><p> </p><p>Zavala exhaled, pinching the bridge of his nose.  "Eris has already debriefed us on the situation, and what you have discovered.  That isn't the reason I called you here."  The Commander moved to face Ikora, and Jay followed his gaze.</p><p> </p><p>The Warlock Vanguard stepped forward, footsteps soft.  "We've been having incidents within the Hidden Network.  Sightings of a Rogue Lightbearer throughout the system.  And hits on the Vanguard network of files being pulled without permission.  Files specifically regarding Fallen VIPs."  She stopped beside Zavala's desk, gaze warm and voice low.  "We both know I don't need to say more."</p><p> </p><p>Janyx stood silently. </p><p> </p><p>Zavala rolled his shoulders, clearing his throat.  "I don't need to tell you that Aisling left at a... suspicious time.  And I know that you were once part of a fireteam.  I'd even be so confident as to say that you were friends."  He moved to the front of the desk, leaning against it and folding his arms in front of his chest.  "If you have any knowledge on her whereabouts..."</p><p> </p><p>"Then I would inform you of such, Commander."  Jay's voice was sharp, cold.  "I haven't spoken to Aisling since the cause of the prison riot was brought to light."  He felt that familiar bitterness in his throat, that tightness in his chest.  "Whatever she's doing... I don't know.  I can guess.  I can make assumptions.  But I swear, if I knew something, the Vanguard would be the first to know."</p><p> </p><p>Zavala's brow was furrowed, but there was not anger on his face.  Simply exhaustion, exhaustion Janyx knew all to well himself. Ikora couldn't seem to meet his oculars.  Embarrassment boiled up with the anger and hurt, and he dipped his head.  "Forgive me for being unable to be of more help.  However, I am behind on paperwork, and even more behind on rest.  If you'll excuse me." </p><p> </p><p>He didn't wait for a reply, turning rapidly and half running out of the office.</p><hr/><p>Two weeks.  It had been two weeks since Torin had sent their last missive to Janyx.  No response.  Just like the one before.  And the one before that.</p><p> </p><p>The rational side of their brain said he was simply busy.  The not so rational side said he was avoiding them.  Right now, it didn't matter.  Torin sat at the edge of the railing on the landing pad in Siren's Watch.  Rain poured down, the wind was howling.  The last non-Guardian flights had left, and the last few Guardians were beginning to depart, as well.  Soon, Sloane was the only other Guardian left on the platform.  The Deputy Commander came and stood beside the Hunter, arms crossed and eyes steely.  <br/><br/>"I appreciate your help.  With everything."</p><p> </p><p>Torin nodded.  "Ain't nothin', ma'am.  People needed protectin', that's what we do.  We fight, we search, we protect.  Ain't like it was just me, anyhow."</p><p> </p><p>In the distance, a low howl torn through the sky.  Torin stood.</p><p> </p><p>"Anything you'd like me to pass on to the Commander, ma'am?  Or would you prefer to handle that yourself?"</p><p> </p><p>Sloane chuckled, voice raspy.  "I promised Zavala I'd send him a message when everyone was clear. Can't do that yet."</p><p> </p><p>The Exo Hunter nodded, swallowing down some emotion they'd process later.  "Well, then I suppose I should leave you to it.  I'll turn over my reports to the Vanguard and I'll see you again soon. Deputy Commander."  They summoned Hatsu, asking them to summon the ship and prepare to leave.</p><p> </p><p>Another howl, followed by screeches, much closer this time.  It took all of their self-control not to allow Void Light to spill out, place traps around the Watch.</p><p> </p><p>"Guardian," Sloane spoke quietly.  "Take care of them.  Especially the Commander.  And thank you, again."</p><p> </p><p>They tried to speak, but words failed.  They merely nodded again, and transmatted into their ship.  As they left the atmosphere of the planet, they felt cold to their core.</p><hr/><p>Riley was weary.  He felt close to breaking.  He knew he'd been neglecting himself, but as he sat now in the hangar, watching the chaos of workers and Guardians and other civilians, he was bone-weary.  A hand rested on his shoulder, cool Void seeping through his black sweater.  </p><p> </p><p>"You have done what you can.  Now, brother, it is time for rest," a familiar voice rumbled.  Riley turned, looking up at the legendary Titan.</p><p> </p><p>"How can I rest knowing there's more to do.  When I know my body won't truly decay or wear down.  I still have more that I can give."  He rose, slowly, and stood beside Saint, gesturing with one arm.  "I feel..." he waved his hands dramatically in small circles, trying to find the words.</p><p> </p><p>"... you feel as if you have not given enough.  As if there were more for you to do.  But my friend, have you stopped to think," Saint clapped his shoulder roughly, causing him to stagger.  "That sometimes you must take peace for yourself.  You cannot pour from an empty cup.  Take small moments to breathe."  The Titan looked just over Riley's shoulder, and he turned to follow the older man's gaze.  Through the crowd, he caught sight of a feather mantle, and next to it, a familiar cream cloak, emblazed with a golden sun.  A rush of affection flooded his senses, and he looked back to Saint.  It was subtle, the way the man's posture changed, and violet eyes, just barely visible through his helmet, were brighter than normal.</p><p> </p><p>Riley nodded.  "Yeah.  Y-yeah, you're right.  I need a little break, I think."  He dipped his head to the man, and made his way over to Amanda.  He knew she was busy, but he also knew that she'd be more than willing to give him a few hours- maybe a day or two- to recuperate and enjoy some time with his sibling in arms.  He didn't need to look behind him to know the legendary Titan made a beeline to the second grumpiest Warlock Riley had ever had the pleasure of meeting.</p><hr/><p>Aisling exhaled, a cloud of vapor forming in front of her. She donned her helmet.  Even being a Lightbearer, too much exposure to the elements could cause lasting damage.  She walked carefully, footing unsure on the frosty ground.  Ronin had informed her that there was something beneath all this ice.  Something moving.  Something living.  While many meters of frozen liquid was between them, it still made her uncomfortable to think about.  This had been the furthest from the hubs of activity they'd picked up that was still feasible to travel.  There had been a few patrols, but she knew the warden well enough to know he wouldn't be out this far without reason.  He was likely in the most busy part of the colony; that's what it was, she'd realized, was a colony, the beginnings of a new civilization.  So close, and yet still so far.  It hurt her heart.  Pulling her auto rifle closer, her well worn Horror Story, a story of a long ago life, of ghosts that followed her every step, she continued through the blizzard.  </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Dearest Wish</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Dearest Wish:  what one wants most of all</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Will I ever make this not about my OCs? LMAO probably not.  Thank you to everyone who reads this far and has left kudos. I appreciate y'all so much. &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>
      <strong>Dearest Wish</strong>
    </em>
  </span>
</p><hr/><p>Alyakim stood staring up at the sky.  The stars were so different here on Io.  She looked back at her fireteam, purple eyes glowing in the dark.  Her black tinted lips curled up watching the two warlocks bicker.  Jay had grown into his own, so different from the bewildered and quick tempered New Light she'd found in the midst of the Wolf Wars.  Having to show a newbie the ropes in the midst of hunting down Skolas and his ilk had not been on her agenda, but she had no regrets.  Aisling had been around about as long as she had; they'd plunged into the Black Garden together, faced down Omnigul, Crota.  Sisters in pact and in vow.  The human woman was cackling, her auburn locks catching the firelight, hazel eyes gleaming.  Jay's vocal lights were flashing, a sign of laughter he was trying- and failing- to muffle.  She knew Asher would come and complain about their volume "interrupting his delicate research," but she also knew she'd be able to get the grump soothed with the bat of her eyelashes.</p><p> </p><p>She looked up at the sky again.  She wished this moment of peace could last forever.  She wished she could stay here, content, with her most beloved people.  She'd been hearing the whispers, though.  Ever since the Dreaming City, she'd  been hearing them.  Something this wicked this way comes, and she knew this peace would not last.  </p><p> </p><p>She twirled her knife in her hand absently, before holstering it and starting back to their little camp site in the shadow of the Pyramidion.  This moment, this night, would be more than enough.</p><hr/><p>Aisling felt like her blood was made of ice.  She was vaguely aware of Jay and Alya, on either of her sides, and that Jay was yelling.  She could feel the Solar heat of his Light as his temper gave way, as grief overtook him.  Alya was moving between Jay and Petra.  The video footage was damning, confirming the Drifter's words.</p><p> </p><p>The footage showed a familiar figure releasing the Scorned Barons, releasing Uldren, setting free the prisoners, and leaving.  She felt like she was going to be sick.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Oh, Variks, what have you done.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>She focused back to reality as she registered Jay addressing her.  She looked at him, hazel meeting flaming orange, and she felt very small and very cornered.</p><p> </p><p>"You know him, Ash," the Exo's voice was ragged, angry, hurt.  "W... Why? Why would he do this?"</p><p> </p><p>She looked at Alya, at Petra.  The question was echoed in both their eyes.  She met her brother's gaze again.  "I... I don't know, I don't know him that well--"</p><p> </p><p>"Don't!" he yelled, Solar flaring into his fists.  She flinched.  Alya moved an inch closer.  "Don't... <em>lie</em> to me, Aisling.  I know. <em>I know.</em>"  He gestured to Alya.  "We both <em>know.  </em>You aren't sneaky, Ash, and I don't know a lot of Fallen speech, but Shiro does and I asked him what I heard Variks call you."  Aisling's breath caught.</p><p> </p><p>Petra looked between the Guardians, confusion on her face.  Alya was looking in a different direction entirely.  "Has Variks called you a derogatory term? Had I known, I would have--"</p><p> </p><p>"It wasn't a slur, cousin," Alya spoke softly, purple eyes fixing on the back of Jay's head.  "Far from it, in fact."  Petra's brows knit closely together, and she looked at Aisling again.  She watched the Queen's Wrath's face slowly blossom with realization, alarm. </p><p> </p><p>"Oh. Oh, my.  I... I didn't," she stammered.  Jay interrupted her. </p><p> </p><p>"You weren't supposed to know.  No one was.  I just managed to catch the tail end of a conversation one day after a round in the Prison arena."  His eyes hadn't left Aisling's face.  "I thought maybe you were just his favorite.  That you were learning more about their culture.  You always wanted to understand, I didn't..." Hurt was evident, even on his robotic features.  "You could have told me. You could have told us.  You didn't need to sneak around.  I wouldn't have held it against you.  Not as if you're the first or probably last Guardian t-to, get curious and--"</p><p> </p><p>He cut off, a hand going to his mouth.  His eyes closed, and Aisling felt like she wanted to run, run, scream, run.  Xavier was hovering nearby, she knew, waiting for the signal to rescue her.  There was no escaping this, however.  Jay exhaled, eyes opening, and glared at her.  He moved to stand directly in front of her.  She wished he was so damned tall.</p><p> </p><p>"<em>Why. Would. He. Do. This."  </em>Each word was a needle, stabbed into her heart.  She felt her brother's pain, his grief, his rage.  And for once she could not comfort him.</p><p> </p><p>"I don't know," Aisling started quietly.  "He might have been in danger.  He might have been tricked.  He might have finally snapped, all these years forcing his own people to fight to the death, watching them be slaughtered."  She knew, from their late night talks, curled up in his sleeping pod, that Variks struggled with guilt and anguish over his position as Warden.  "He didn't... He wouldn't have known you and Cayde would come here."  <em>He knows how important you are to me.  He knows you're my family.  He wouldn't hurt you.  Not if he had any other choice.  </em></p><p> </p><p>But maybe he hadn't had another choice.</p><p> </p><p>Jay growled, a sound far too close to gears grinding together.  "It doesn't matter what he did or didn't know, <em>Aisling, </em>what matters is <em>why!"</em></p><p> </p><p>"And I told you, Janyx, I don't <em>know </em>why!" she was shouting, anger rising in her like a brewing storm.  She felt Arc spark at her fingertips.  "I hadn't seen Variks in weeks, how would I know--"</p><p> </p><p>"Because you're his mate!" the Exo barked, his words echoing through the small chamber they were standing in.  Petra barely suppressed a flinch, hand twitching near her weapon.  Alya stood silent as a ghost.  "That's what he called you."  Janyx said the word, rough but close enough for it to stab at her chest.  "That's what he called you!  You spent Traveler knows how much time with him, doing Traveler knows what and I need a goddamned answer and I don't know who else to ask!  He let them <em>go</em> and Cayde is <em>dead</em> and I won't rest until <em>everyone</em> responsible pays their dues."  </p><p> </p><p>The air was still, tense, as the weight of his words rested between them.  Aisling wished more than anything that she could turn back the clock, go back, fix this.  She knew she couldn't.</p><p> </p><p>"Don't, Jay.  Don't do this."  Her voice broke on the words.  "Don't make me chose.  You know I love you, truly, and would give anything to see you happy and fix your hurt."  A single tear rolled down her face.  "But not this.  Not him.  <em>Please."  </em></p><p> </p><p>Janyx's eyes searching her face.  Without another word, he stormed out.  Alya moved to follow him, stopping beside her.  "Whatever you do," she murmured, "don't hold this against him.  He isn't thinking right now.  I'll get him fixed, I promise."  She squeezed Ash's hand once, then followed their brother.  </p><p> </p><p>The warlock felt numb, hollow.  She looked at Petra, who's expression was carefully neutral.  Aisling could tell she had more to say.  "You know where he is, I'm assuming."</p><p> </p><p>The Queen's Wrath shook her head.  "No... But I do know someone who would know the right direction to point you.  His name is Spider, and he's already heard a few whispers among the Eliksni about our runaway scribe."</p><p> </p><p>Aisling nodded, and followed Petra as she continued speaking.  Deep inside, she wished more than anything, she found Variks before Janyx had the chance. </p><hr/><p>Torin snorted, watching as Riley almost fell off the thin pole they were perched on.  The hunter was used to acts of acrobatics, precarious perches.  The larger, more dense Titan- former Titan- was not, and had almost lost his balance pantomiming and incident when the Colonel had set off a hoard of Saint's pigeons in the hangar and feathered chaos ensued.  Riley corrected himself, but gazed sorrowfully down below, where his small bowl of spicy ramen had fallen. </p><p> </p><p>"I'm afraid some poor sod is now wearin' your noodles," they crooned, teasing.  Riley huffed, pouting at them.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, yeah, no need for cockiness, Tor."  The larger Exo grasped the pole firmly, unworried.  "If I'm feelin' too famished I'll simply go back.  I'm sure the shop won't say no to more of our glimmer in their pockets."</p><p> </p><p>Torin hummed, sipping their cup of miso.  "Ah yes, because they're certainly hurtin' for business.  'specially now with ninety percent of the Hunters not in the City no more."</p><p> </p><p>Riley looked at them, yellow eyes bright even in the setting sunlight.  "You're still hangin' around, though."</p><p> </p><p>"Well, someone's gotta make sure shit keeps runnin', Vanguard or no Vanguard." They huffed.  They looked out at the horizon.  "It still feels... wrong.  And I know things ain't gonna recover.  But it's been almost two years now.  And all signs show there's shit comin' that's gonna rock us all up real good.  Now's the time for action, not runnin'."  They looked at Riley.  "Everyone has a duty to fulfill, a role in the Grand Design.  You know?"</p><p> </p><p>The Not-Titan gave the Exo equivalent of a smile, and placed his hand over theirs.  "Yeah, I do.  For a long while, I didn't think stepping back from active duty was the right decision.  Thought I was running away.  But now I see that it ain't so black and white as I thought.  There's always work to be done, and everyone has their place and time."  He squeezed their hand slightly.  "Still.  Appreciate you taking time for me.  I know you've been runnin' your ass off."</p><p> </p><p>Torin carefully shimmied closer to his side, intertwining their fingers.  "O'course.  Always got time for my best friend."  A stab of sadness hit them in the gut.  "Wish we could have get togethers like we used to.  All of us, circled up and laughin' and kickin' the shit.  Passin' out in the middle of the floor in a big pile.  Wish more than anythin' life was that simple again."</p><p> </p><p>Riley stared at them, then glanced past.  "Well, things might never be quite the same," his voice lilted, "but maybe we can at least try. Torin looked at him questioningly, and he pointed behind them.  Turning carefully, their eyes widened at the sight.  Janyx, clothed in plain robes for once, was making his way up the stairs, a cup in one hand and two bowls in the other, pausing when he spotted them.  He winked, and made his way to where they were seated.</p><p> </p><p>"Sorry I'm late.  Got busy helping an old woman get across the road in the restaurant district." He jumped, carefully floating down beside Torin, He reached the hand with two bowls out, gesturing for Riley to take one.  "You never do manage to finish a bowl before you drop it.  Littering is bad, you know."  Riley grumbled something, taking the bowl and carefully removing the top.  Jay handed the cup to Torin.  "Jasmine tea with honey.  Hopefully to your taste, but it was busy and I knew I was late."  A soft squeeze on their knee, and he began eating his own ramen, slurping quietly.  An apology, or as close to one as they were going to get.</p><p> </p><p>Emotion swelled in Torin's chest, but they pushed it down.  The three sat, laughing and teasing, sharing work and mission stories, listened to Shaxx boom at Crucible rookies. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Torin speaks with a traditionally Southern accent (think Southern United States.)  Riley speaks in an Irish accent.  These are both headcanons, as we all know how the actual Exo voice sounds.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Eye for an Eye</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Eye for an Eye: used to express that the punishment for a criminal or wrongdoer should be the same as the crime or misdeed</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Eye for an Eye</strong>
</p><hr/><p>"You know you can't do this.  You can't just go killing everyone and everything because he's gone."  Alyakim watched as Janyx stopped in  his tracks, the dust of the Shore whipping between them with the wind.</p><p> </p><p>"What should I do, then?" his voice was a whisper, barely audible.  "What justice is there if they don't pay for what they've done.  For what they caused."</p><p> </p><p>Her purple eyes narrowed, and she shook her close cropped blue violet locks.  "Justice isn't slaughter, Jay.  Blood for blood doesn't do anything what spread more pain.  You've hunted half the Barons, killed how many that have gotten in your way.  And you aren't the only one searching, I know."  She swallowed.  "But where will you stop?  When Fikrul is dead?  Prince Uldren?"  Her voice hardened.  "What about Variks?  He was your friend-"</p><p> </p><p>"And he was there, Alya, and he caused *this*!"  the Exo's voice was desperate, broken.  "He released them.  He released everyone in the Prison and fucked off to who knows where in the system!  Should he just get away with it?!"</p><p> </p><p>The Hunter weighed her next words carefully.  "No.  He shouldn't.  But we also don't know the whole story."  Her eyes grew sharp, and she frowned.  "And what about Aisling?"</p><p> </p><p>"What about her?"</p><p> </p><p>"Do you want her to feel the way you do right now?"</p><p> </p><p>Jay didn't respond.  His eyes were narrowed, his fists clenched.  But Alya could see the thought blossoming in his head, imagining their sister, distraught, grieving.  <br/><br/></p><p>"Blood for blood isn't going to fix this, Janyx."  The Awoken woman stalked past him.  "Now, if you'll excuse me.  I have a date with a wannabe Hive fanatic."</p><hr/><p>The only aspect of helping on the civilian side of things that Riley-13 held disdain for was the disputes.  This person did this, this person shorted me this, blah blah blah.  In the face of an impending Second Collapse, it seemed trivial to squabble so heatedly over things. </p><p> </p><p>"You fucking told me you'd deliver 50 kilos!"</p><p> </p><p>"*If* I could find them, which I couldn't!!  You knew it wasn't guaranteed!"</p><p> </p><p>Riley sighed, shaking his head as he watched the men.  They were in the middle of the small courtyard, and people were starting to murmur and gawk as the disagreement turned volatile.  Riley wasn't often in this part of the City, but he'd volunteered to help move food rations out.  He heard that more and more scalping and black market trading was taking place, but it seemed to be much more of a problem than the Consensus realized.  Riley watched the men carefully as they continued to yell and scream.  People started moving rapidly away, other than some guards and workers.</p><p> </p><p>When the knife was pulled, when Riley saw the flash, he felt his Light course through him as he leapt between them.  He managed to throw up a barricade, to guard the trader, but he caught the blade in his side.  He hit the ground hard, heard scuffling, more yelling, and laid dazed on the cobblestone.  It wasn't the worst pain he'd endured, but he'd insisted Lyla go off for the day to assist with various tasks for the Vanguard.  He winced, slowly sitting up.  As a Vanguard worker fussed over him, and guards led the two men away, he wondered who would be more upset:  Zavala, or Torin.  </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>A shorter update because my sleep schedule is suffering.  Thank you for the kudos and thank you for reading. &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Nightmare Before Dawn</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The darkest night is just before dawn.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This chapter was a struggle cuz of personal stress, but here it is!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span class="u">
      <strong>Nightmare Before Dawn</strong>
    </span>
  </em>
</p><hr/><p>
  <em>The sky is dark.  The wind howls, bending trees to its will.  The air smells of wet earth and decay.  Screams rip through the air.  The Traveler is gone, gone, long gone.  Hatsu- every ghost- had gone silent, still.  Their shell is in their back pocket as they fire on the Hive.  Screams rip through the air.  Just a little longer, just a little more time.  A shard of ice hit them, dead center in the chest.  As the world freezes over, familiar orange eyes glow, surrounded by cold and Darkness.  A single snap and--</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Torin startled awake, bolting upright and gasping.  The sensations of the dream had been so real.  They shiver, pulling the blanket up over their bare chest.  Hatsu was cradled in the small nest they had sculpted for the Little Light.  Next to them, Lyla was also nuzzled, along with Dally.  Torin felt someone stir next to them, and a hand gently touching their arm.</p><p> </p><p>"Y'okay? S'still early," Janyx murmured, groggy from sleep.  On his other side, Riley snored softly, sprawled out on his back.  "What's up, Tori?"</p><p> </p><p>They melted at the pet name.  It wasn't often they could convince Jay to join them for the night, especially with Riley also present, and the nightmare lingered at the edge of their mind, but they shoved it down.  </p><p> </p><p>"S'all good.  Just a nightmare," they whispered back. A copper hand cradles their cheek.  Those orange eyes, narrowed in suspicion, stare up at them.  They knew they would never get his whole heart, but his attention right now was enough. </p><p> </p><p>Outside, the sky was still dark, but on the horizon, the sun was beginning to rise.</p><hr/><p>Day time and night time were very different on Europa than on Earth.  And somehow, the temperature managed to get ever colder.  Aisling shivered, trying to huddle up in the small space she had been able to hide in; thankfully, it was near some kind of generator, and it was much warmer than in the blizzard that currently raged. She'd managed to get this close to the Eliksni city without being discovered.  She didn't dare get closer, but already she was concerned by what she'd seen.  <em>I knew a lot of Eliksni had been venturing away from Sol and the inner planets, but this is insane.  </em>The Warlock felt herself getting drowsy, and Xavier manifested beside her.</p><p> </p><p>"You haven't slept in days.  You won't die if you rest for a little bit. I'll keep an eye out," he chided. Aisling nodded, hesitantly, and settled in as comfortably as she could.  Her mind drifted to the nights she used to spend in the Reef, curled up in the midst of furs and blankets, the smell of ether and rust in the air.  As she nodded off, she remembered.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Large, clawed hands rubbed up and down her sides.  Warm, wet breath hit her neck, deep purrs vibrating through her body.  Aquamarine eyes studied her, watching every reaction, calculating.  A warm, rough tongue ran along her jaw.  "Treasure," he growled in Eliksni.  The familiar shock wave through her core left her breathless.  A metal hand curled gently around her throat, squeezing lightly.  A moan escaped her lips.  Suddenly, those familiar eyes go dark, and claws dig into her flesh, piercing and inflicting wounds.  She yelps, surprised.  "Va--"  she stuttered, only to be choked in earnest.  Her lungs start to burn, and those claws cut her flesh,  and the purrs turn into vicious growls.  The edges of of her vision blur, and her throat aches, no, no, this is wrong, wrong, wrong--</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Aisling wakes up coughing, trying to stifle the sound as Xavier whips around and shushes her.  Thankfully, it is still close to dark, and the wind is howling.  </p><p> </p><p>"Are you alright?" Xavier chirped quietly, blinking.</p><p> </p><p>Aisling swallowed thickly. "Y-yeah, I'm fine, Xa-Xa.  Just a nightmare."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Triad</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Triad: a group or set of three connected people or things</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This one was a doozy to write.  A longer fic has been born from this one lmao but here we go! Enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>
      <strong>Triad</strong>
    </em>
  </span>
</p><hr/><p>Alya had been resurrected in the early days of the City, when the Iron Lords had just been starting out.  She never talked about it, the Warlord times, the struggles in the early days.  But some nights Janyx would wake and she'd be sitting up, tears rolling down her pale blue skin.  He would get up and sit beside her, fingers entwined, until the tears stopped.</p><p> </p><p>Aisling had been resurrected not long before the Great Disaster.  She had been among those who had gone to the lunar battlegrounds.  Arc energy had leapt from her fingers, striking down Hive as she desperately tried to allow other to escape.  She had returned feeling hollow.  She remembered Lord Shaxx standing at the Wall, looking down on the City, head bowed.  She remembered the order barring travel to Luna.  She remembered Alya, who had been guarding a band of human travelers, holding her so tightly as she fell apart.  As if she were trying to put her pieces back together.  </p><p> </p><p>Janyx-7 had been resurrected in the middle of the Wolf Rebellion.  He'd found himself caught in the middle of a power struggle, but Skolas the Rabid had been rapidly dealt with.  The Taken War, however.  The Taken War had been hard.  There had been loss, substantial loss, all around.  And while he had found comfort and love in Cayde's arms, when it was too much, he had gone back to his sisters, and they had curled up close, watching the stars.</p><p> </p><p>The three of them were attached at the hip.  Through Oryx's Court, through the Siva Crisis.  When they had lost their Light to Ghaul, they had found one another again.  They had braved the harsh sands of Mercury, witnessed and slain a Hive Worm God.  Through it all, they always knew they would have each other.  Together forever, inseparable.</p><p> </p><p>Until the day they weren't. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Beyond Stasis</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Stasis: a period or state of inactivity or equilibrium; a civil strife</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This one was a little different, a little less literal.  It definitely goes Beyond Stasis.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The City was restless.  More fights were happening in the streets.  Rumors of a Fallen invasion swirled.  The factions are useless, the Vanguard is sitting on their hands.  Whole planets have vanished, is this a second Collapse?  What can the Guardians do in the face of the Darkness?  Riley-13 heard them all, every day.  He trudged ahead.  He felt weary, soul weary, but would not bow to it.  The whispers in the back of his mind, the dreams- the terrible dreams.  He would fight ahead, if nothing else than to see the smiles on the children's faces, the old women who'd seen the worst of days but lived to see more.  For Torin, for Janyx, for Aisling, for Alyakim, wherever they may be.  The stab in his side had been easily healed, but the scar remained.  Another for the bunch.  When asked if he wanted to press charges, he had said no.</p><p> </p><p>Saint had sat beside him after the incident, when he'd been moved back to the Hangar and he waited for Lyla.  "That was rash of you, my friend," he'd rumbled, pressing cloth to the wound.  Exos may not be human but they still bled in their own way, fluids for mechanical function leaking from wounds.  "But, you have spared a man much regret with your actions."</p><p> </p><p>Riley nodded, staring out of the hangar entrance.  "Wasn't anything, really.  I can live through a knife to the side.  They wouldn't.  Just hope none of the littlins saw what happened.  Their lives are overshadowed enough.  Feels like a damned civil war could break out here any day now.  Everyone's on edge and it's gonna get dangerous."  He barked out a laugh, wincing for the effort.  "One thing I know for sure, I don't envy the Commander one bit.  He's got the weight of civilization on his shoulders.  I feel like I'm about to crack just doin' what I am.  And it doesn't feel like I'm doing anything, anyways."</p><p> </p><p>The older Titan had sighed, and pulled his helmet off.  It was rare, seeing Saint without his signature Kell-ending helmet.  His violet eyes glowed softly, concern in his expression.  "I told you, you must take time to rest.  You are not alone in this time.  There are those you can lean on.  You say you feel as if you are not doing anything, but I watch you run yourself like a mule."  He sat cross legged next to Riley, moving the cloth to examine the wound.  "Geppetto, perhaps you can give our friend some relief until his Ghost is here."  The small Ghost materialized and scanned the wound, sending soothing Light into it.  "We must stand together.  Brother, sisters, siblings in arms.  And in hearts.  You are taking too much onto yourself alone.  Almost as bad as Osiris, and that Warlock friend of yours.  The grumpy one."  This earned a snort and another wince from Riley.</p><p> </p><p>"You wouldn't change Osiris for the world and you know it," the Not-Titan teased.  Saint-14 scoffed, rubbing the back of his head in embarrassment.  </p><p> </p><p>"Do not deflect!" the older Exo smacked his shoulder lightly.  "You are not alone, friend.  Know that, and take--"</p><p> </p><p>"You <em>idiot!</em>"  Lyla came streaking up to him in a blaze of Light, screeching to a halt above his head.  "I leave you alone for one day- thank you so much Geppetto, I'm so sorry- <em>one day </em>to help out Ikora and look what happens.  What if it had been something worse?!"  Riley shook his head at Saint as his Ghost fussed over him.  "Wait until I tell <em>Torin </em>about this!"</p><p> </p><p>"No, you most certainly will not do that!"</p><p> </p><p>"I am afraid," Geppetto piped up, quiet and sweet, "they might notice, anyways.  Looks like that's going to leave a mark."  Sure enough, as he sat up, he could see the scarring in his side, another mark on brown metal.  He grunted, and stood.  </p><p> </p><p>"They would have found out, anyways.  Swear they have a sixth sense for shit like this.  Well, at least they'll have a surprise for whenever they get back from Europa."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Tyrant</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Tyrant:  a cruel and oppressive ruler</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I've managed to get one day behind but that's okay!  We'll get caught up eventually.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>While relief from the cold of Europa was nice, Janyx was extremely uncomfortable being summoned back to assist Ana.  During his time assisting Elsie- Ana's sister, alive, somehow- they had discovered information on transferring consciousness to Exos that she had thought might prove useful for Ana.  Jay thought it was a very valuable apology gift.  He had intended to simply send the data to Ana on an encrypted dataline, but that plan had been nixed by Zavala requesting he deliver it in person and assist Ana however she needed.  He suspected it was an attempt to get Janyx away from Europa while terms were being discussed on how to handle the planet as a whole,  as well as the fate of Variks the Loyal.  Torin had remained behind, assisting the House of Light with evacuation of innocent Eliksni.  Ash was there, too, but their reunion had been... bittersweet, at best.  Zavala was trying to prevent a diplomatic incident.  </p><p> </p><p>So here he sat in her makeshift workshop, watching her pour over the data, muttering and taking notes.  While he had a basic grasp of the science, Jay felt largely useless and exceptionally awkward.  It had been reeling, learning the truth of the Exos and their origins, and he felt extremely unqualified to be helping Ana with this.  Hive runes, Vex tech, these kinds of things were his forte.  Not transferring a Warmind into a physical form.  <em>For a second time.  </em>He thought grimly.  He hadn't told anyone what he'd discovered in the Luna Seraph bunker.  He suspected Ana knew, but had never broached the topic with her.  Too dangerous now in the Tower, and Jay refused to diminish Felwinter's legacy in that way if anyone happened to overhear.  He looked at the engram that held what remained of the Once-Tyrant.  It glowed weakly, faintly orange, pulsing occasionally.  It had taken an act of genius for Ana to manage it, even if it wasn't complete.  As he watched Ana tinker, he shifted.  She jumped, as if she'd forgotten he was there.</p><p> </p><p>"Ah!  Uh, sorry.  I got a little too focused.  These notes... they're Clovis', aren't they?"</p><p> </p><p>Jay nodded.  "Yeah.  Some of it... well, man was had a couple screws loose in his head.  No offense."</p><p> </p><p>Ana snorted.  "None taken.  I knew he was a tyrant, but some of this is... horrendous to read.  He really was despicable.  And who knows what he put Elsie through...  The violations against humanity."  She shook her head.  "However, some of it could prove invaluable for saving Big Red."  She smiled at him.  "Thank you.  I appreciate it."</p><p> </p><p>"It's nothing.  Not as if I'm much help on the technical side of things.  Besides, it wasn't just me who found and deciphered those."  The Gunslinger grimaced, but Jay kept going.  "I know it isn't easy, and I know how you and the Vanguard, and everyone else feel about Stasis.  It's a means to an end.  But a word of advice, from someone who's lost two sisters now and has the displeasure of remembering every moment that went wrong."  He stood and moved to lean against one of her computers, looking out the window over the City.  "Don't let preconceived prejudices ruin what could be.  Or you'll be stuck with nothing but ghosts and regrets."</p><p> </p><p>Ana blinked at him, eyes warm and sympathetic.  "I... I know.  Thank you, Janyx.  For what it's worth... I think it would be best if you Ash talked things out.  And I know, I know, I should listen to my own advice."  She moved to start rustling through parts and pieces of machinery.  "I think I know what I need to do.  You don't have to sit around here and watch me.  If Zavala asks, you were here the whole time.  I feel like you could use some time to think, too."</p><p> </p><p>Jay looked at the Hunter, then looked to the pale orange engram.  He nodded, and gave her a sloppy salute, making his way out of her workshop and taking a quiet service entry to avoid the bustle above.  He snuck his way, carefully, along the edges and piping of the Tower to the hangar.  He paused, looking at Cayde's workbench.  It hadn't been touched, aside from being dusted.  <em>Cleaner than he ever kept it, </em>Jay chuckled softly.  He could see Colonel perched, likely seeking reprieve from her pigeon followers.  Saint had enthusiastically adopted the hen.  Making his way along the piping and rafters, he could see the Titan.  Trials had been put on while Osiris recovered, though the story was that it was because they were unsure where to have the event without the Lighthouse.  Osiris was... coping.  Barely, but Jay knew that Saint was helping immensely.  He hadn't noticed the legendary Warlock in the bazaar earlier and was fairly certain Osiris had taken to hiding in Saint's Grey Pigeon when it was all too much.  Close, but not public.  Jay knew too well what that was like.  He quietly dropped down when he reached his ship- Cayde's ship.  Ikora had insisted Jay should keep it after he'd passed away.</p><p> </p><p>"He adored you.  He'd want you to have it.  His sparrow, too."  Her eyes had been shiny with tears unshed, and she'd squeezed his hand.  "He really, really cared for you.  His eyes wouldn't leave you anytime you came in the room.  I know you both wanted your privacy... but it wasn't any secret you had the Hunter Vanguard wrapped around your finger."</p><p> </p><p>Jay swallowed as he settled into the cockpit.  "Back to Europa," he murmured as he left the hangar, setting his speed lower than normal.  He had a lot to think about on his way back to Charon's Crossing.  </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Blooming Gardens</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>May fire bring new growth.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span class="u">
      <strong>Blooming Gardens</strong>
    </span>
  </em>
</p><hr/><p>Coming back to the City after the Red War had been bittersweet.  So much had been lost.  The Speaker's quarters lay empty.  The old Tower lay in ruins.  Many districts were leveled, and much of the flora had been trampled or uprooted.  Alyakim had witnessed it all.  Winter had come, and the new spring had felt like a fresh beginning.  In between the chaos, Alya made time to plant seeds in the small gardens and empty patches of land, to fill the destruction with beauty.  She tried to make it a point to water them at least once a week, more often when rain was scarce. Over time, she noticed changes.  A small windmill, made from scraps of iron and wood; painted stones making little paths.  Soon, vegetable plants began to sprout, and little children would teeter to the garden with pails of water, making muddy messes and giggling.  Older citizens would gather and play cards, or simply sit enjoying the sun.  </p><p> </p><p>One particular afternoon, Alya sat on a rooftop looking down on the people in her favorite garden.  It was full of vibrant flowers, and a small, man made pond.  Watching the citizens of the Last City enjoy something she had helped create was... refreshing, in a way she couldn't describe.  She heard a whisper of movement beside her, and turned to look beside her.  The Hunter Vanguard stood beside her, arms crossed.</p><p> </p><p>"You know, I've never met a Hunter with a <em>gardening </em>habit before," he teased quietly.  "You sure you aren't a Warlock in disguise?"</p><p> </p><p>She giggled.  "Hmmm, no, I don't believe so.  I think you're confusing me with my brother.  He loves flowers, too."</p><p> </p><p>Cayde stammered for a moment, rubbing the back of his cloaked head.  "You know, I'm pretty sure I can tell the difference between you two.  I happen to have a rather intimate knowledge of-" Alya raised an eyebrow at the Exo man as he cut himself off rapidly.  "Ah, you know what, never mind."</p><p> </p><p>"You don't have to hide anything from me, Cayde.  I'm <em>well </em>aware of you and my brother."  He looked him dead in the eyes as he squirmed.  "He isn't as sneaky as he thinks he is.  But I understand the need for secrecy and the want for privacy."  She looked back down at the people in the garden.  "So much has changed over the last year.  I feel like more change is coming, for better or worse.  I hope this gives them a safe place, a beautiful place, where hope can bloom with the flowers."  She turned to head to back to the Tower.  "My brother loves the orange blooms, by the way.  They look lovely with the lacy blue ones in a bouquet."  She hopped away, barely catching what the man said.</p><p> </p><p>"Yep, way too poetic for a Hunter.  I'll, ah, I'll keep that in mind, though."  His voice sounded proud and embarassed.</p><hr/><p>Janyx stopped in front of the garden.  It was late, and the soft light of Luna and the Traveler illuminated the night.  This late, it was quiet and the people of the City were sleeping.  A few handmade bench were around the outer edges of garden, connected by a stone path.  He made his way to the heart of the garden, stopping when he arrived. He left the path and carefully made his way to the midst of various bushes and flowers. A small stone sat nestled among orange and blue blooms, carved into the familiar shape of an Awoken idol.  In its hands, a small spade.  Jay knelt down, gently brushing off some dirt.  He obviously wasn't the only one who'd been tending to it.  Not surprising, as he thought fondly of the days his sister had come here to tend the beautiful flora.  </p><p> </p><p>"I love you.  Both of you."  He ran an ungloved hand over the small statue.  "Things will be okay, right?  They have to be.  Anything else..." he swallowed.  "It'll be okay.  We're all doing fine.  And... I hope I can see you again one day.  Sorry I haven't been by more."</p><p> </p><p>He gently plucked a few of the orange blossoms, and blue lace flowers.  He left a small bundle, full of mint candies and a pair of new dice, and made his way back to his living quarters.  </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Blood</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>TW:  character death, blood mention and description.<br/>"The blood of the covenant is thicker than the water of the womb.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span class="u">Blood</span>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><hr/><p>They'd never given it much thought, the color of Awoken blood.  They couldn't remember a time she had bled.  When she had, Solaire had always patched her up quickly.  But Solaire wasn't here now.</p><p> </p><p>Blue violet, an almost ultraviolet shade.  Their hands were covered in it.  Even against black metal, it was almost luminescent.  "Hatsu," they whispered.</p><p> </p><p>"I can't.  I'm sorry."</p><hr/><p>Chaos crashed outside the void walls he had erected around them.  The Cradle of Damnation, living up to its name.  Zulmak, the abomination of Hive and Nightmares, stood outside,  speaking in the damned tongue of the Swarm, sword and burning fist ready.  The smell of iron and Hive rot overwhelmed him.  Inside the bubble of Light, quiet sobs and the whir of Ghosts, and the sudden scream of of anguish rang too loud.</p><p> </p><p>"I can't hold this much longer.  I'm sorry, I'm so so sorry."</p><hr/><p>"No, no, <em>no!"  </em>His voice was unrecognizable, far away.  He could barely register Torin's Ghost or Riley speaking.  In his arms, his sister was dying.  The Void shot of an Acolyte had hit Solaire, and he had fallen silent and still.  In the next moment, Zulmak had appeared behind her, his blade impaling her.  The world around him was muffled, dark.  Her voice was all he could hear.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey... h-hey it's, it's o-okay.  It'll be a-alright, okay?  You gotta... You gotta get everyone out, okay?"  She gripped his hand tightly, lacing their fingers.  Was she shaking, or was he?  "I know, I k-know... I know you can do this, okay?"  She swallowed, wincing.  "I'm s-so proud of you.  I've always been proud of you.  So was he, I-I know it."</p><p> </p><p>A sob, or something close, escaped his throat.  "Please... I can't lose you, too.  Not you, too, Alya, I c-can't--"</p><p> </p><p>"You can, and you will because you <em>have </em>to."  Her voice was soft but firm.  Her purple eyes shone with tears and a fire he'd always admired.  "This isn't the end, Jay, you know t-that.  Th-they... all need you.  What's coming..."  she cut off with a cough, blood flecking the corners of her mouth.</p><p> </p><p>"Ssssshhh please, please, please..."  he held her close, the pain in his chest unbearable.  She reached up, cupping her hand to his cool metal face.</p><p> </p><p>"Tell Asher I love him a-and I am s-so sor-rry. And Ash... I-if you f-find her, please, please... I love you.  I love..."</p><p> </p><p>Her hand fell, and it went quiet.  The stabbing pain replaced by hollowness.  Numb, he looked down at his sister's body.  </p><p> </p><p>It wasn't supposed to be this way.  He'd pulled her away from Io, asking for assistance.  They shouldn't have come here.  Death awaited them outside the void wall.  </p><p> </p><p>His train of thought was interrupted by a viscous, terrible scream, rivalling any Deathsinger's song.  He watched as Torin erupted with Solar Light, leaping from the bubble.  A blazing Golden Gun was in their hand, and they were bright as the sun.  Riley charged after them, roaring, sword drawn and grenade ready.  Hollowness was replaced by fury, hot and clear.  He laid his sister gently down, placing a rift around her, to keep her safe.  He let the Light escape through his fingers, and his vision filled with terrible, screeching Arc.</p><hr/><p>The poetic justice of falling in the depths of Luna, after felling the Son of Oryx, his consort, and Oryx himself.  Solaire would be there, wherever she was going.  And Cayde, and everyone she had lost.  Asher would join her, one day too soon, she knew.  One day, perhaps, she would see them again, too, together again and smiling and happy.</p><p> </p><p>Her fireteam.  Her siblings.  Her family.  </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Creative liberties are taken with actual boss mechanics and game limitations.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Heresy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Heresy: opinion profoundly at odds with what is generally accepted</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>She remembered one of the first times she had encountered Eliksni outside of combat.  She had been doing a stealthy patrol, scoping out where the Devils were hiding their caches and smaller roosts.  She had found one, in a dilapidated barn in a remote area of the Cosmodrome.  Far outside normal patrol zones, she had known it was risky. </p><p> </p><p>Watching with her sniper, she spotted a captain making its way to the barn, looking to and fro almost anxiously.  Aisling noticed they were clutching their side, and it made her pause They climbed clumsily up the wall and entered through a window.  For some reason, curiosity had gripped her. Carefully, she scanned the area.  A long Captain was rare, but there were no more Eliksni to be seen.  Quietly, she blinked across the space, and landed on the roof.  Listening closely, she could hear soft churring and Eliksni speech... Not speech.  Singing?  The voice was unsteady, warbling, but soothingly soft.  Then she heard the squeaking.</p><p> </p><p>Cautiously finding a gap in the roof, Aisling looked down.  The Captain was curled up on a pile of blankets, barely visible.  She could, however, see the gaping wound in their side.  <em>Her, </em>the Warlock noted, listening to her voice.  She understood some of the words.  <em>A lullaby?  </em>Small movement caught her eyes, and Aisling felt her breath catch.</p><p> </p><p>Small, translucent beings clambered over the Captain, blue and green bright eyes darting about.  They squeaked and hissed and churred at one another.  Four, in total.  The Captain bent down, removing her helmet.  Her jaw was scarred, her body battle hardened, but her eyes were warm and soft as she nuzzled the little creatures around her.  </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>A mother.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Aisling's heart clenched, and some part of her ached.  A wild urge darted through her, and before she could stop herself, she gently knocked on the roof.</p><p> </p><p>The Captain froze, and her younglings looked up, curious.</p><p> </p><p>"<em>Whoever you are," </em> she growled in Devil's speech, "<em>I will end you if you enter.</em>"</p><p> </p><p>Aisling thanked the Traveler Shiro-4 had been giving her lessons.  <em>"No harm.  I... want to... assist."  </em>She managed to get out.  Understanding and speaking were two different beasts, however.</p><p> </p><p>Praying with everything she had, the Warlock dropped into the barn, placing space between herself and the mother.  She had put away her weapons already, and held her hands out in a placating way.</p><p> </p><p>The Eliksni hissed at her, rising swiftly, only to wince.  The hatchlings echoed their mother, one scurrying closer and baring teeth.  <em>Bold little one, </em>the thought came with a surge of affection.  \</p><p> </p><p>"<em>I do not want to harm them... or you."  </em>She gestures to her side carefully, matching the one the mother is injured on.  "<em>Let me help. Please.</em>"</p><p> </p><p>Please is not common in Eliksni society, she knows, and the words makes the Captain hesitate, eyes go wide for a moment, then narrow.  <em>"Why should I place trust in you, Lightborne.  You slaughter young and old,"  </em>she hisses out a sigh, a pause, "<em>Generation after generation of slaughter.  I will not subject them to this life."</em>  She pulls her hatchlings close, one per clawed hand.  The bold one, with its bright green eyes, is still hissing at Aisling.  <em>"I cannot watch them be slaughtered.  Sacrifices in a grand game with no winner in sight.  I have left House and mate and now I am here.  But is it more cruel to let them die at the hands of you, Lightborne, or later to others or starvation.</em>"  </p><p> </p><p>The Warlock's heart aches, and she swallows a lump in her throat.  This wasn't what she was here for.  She should have been looking at this Captain and her hatchlings as future threats to humanity, to the City.  Instead, she saw a desperate mother trying to protect her babies.  Not unlike the mothers Aisling has seen in the City.  For a second time that day, she makes a split second decision.</p><p> </p><p><em>"I... know, of the Wolves.  Of the... Awoken Kell."  </em>The female Eliksni's eyes narrow.  "<em>Let me take you.  Let me help you."  </em>She bows, carefully, matching the position of respect she knows the Eliksni favor.  "<em>Please."  </em></p><p>
  <em>---</em>
</p><p>She knew that once her flight logs had been checked, she'd be doomed.  This was a wing and a prayer that they weren't shot on sight.  She had managed to send a message ahead, praying it hit the right frequencies and lines.  In her lap, the green eyed hatchling was snuggled, purring lightly in their sleep.  Their mother, and their hatchmates, were nearby, the little ones resting while their mother watched her.</p><p> </p><p>"<em>I have never seen one of your kind so bizarre, and certainly not one with mother-heart,"  </em>she murmurs.  She is tired, worn.  Aisling is afraid the bandaging has come too late, as the smell from the wound permeates her ship.  <em>"Why would you do this, Lightborne?"</em></p><p> </p><p>Aisling hums, one hand absently petting the hatching in her lap.  She never realized how small Eliksni newborns were.  "<em>I do not know.  Honor? No."  </em>She searches her mind for the right words, slowly pronouncing them.  <em>"Peace.  I want... peace.  Safety. For all." </em></p><p> </p><p>The Eliksni snorts, sounding more surprised than amused.  "<em>You think that is possible?  Peace between my people and yours?"</em></p><p> </p><p>Aisling turns, looking at her.  She smiles sadly.  <em>"I hope."</em></p><hr/><p>She arrived at the Vestian Outpost, alive and ship undamaged, and deboarded with the four hatchlings trilling in her arms.  She was greeted by an armed guard, and an Awoken woman.  To her surprise, a Fallen vandal stood a little ways behind the group.  </p><p> </p><p>"I hope you understand that these are... bizarre circumstances," the Awoken woman addresses her.  "I am Petra Venj, the Queen's Wrath."</p><p> </p><p>"Aisling, Guardian of the Last City, disciple of the Thanatonauts." She would bow, but her arms were filled with squirming little ones.  "I found these little ones in the outer parts of the Cosmodrome.  They have no House, and their mother wished for them to be away from the Devil's."</p><p> </p><p>The Queen's Wrath raised an eyebrow.  "Where is their mother?"</p><p> </p><p>Aisling held the hatchlings a little tighter.  "She... didn't make it.  She was wounded, and it had caught infection.  I tried to doctor it, but..."</p><p> </p><p>The Vandal spoke up, thumping his staff once.  "Once poisoned, ether and blood are not easily cleansed."  He made his way closer, and Aisling noted the way the everyone, including the Queen's Wrath, watched him.  Some things didn't change, it seemed.  "Velask, Guardian.  I am Variks, scribe of House Judgement. You," his eyes narrowed, clever and curious, "have done a service to these hatchlings.  May their mother find peace."  His accent was strange, jarring, but he spoke plain common easily.  "I will take them to Wolf mothers, and they will be safe."  He clicked at the young ones, and held out three arms.  Three of the hatchlings went to him readily, and he churred at them.  Something in the sound tugged on that spot in Aisling's heart again.  The green eyed hatchling, however, clung tightly to her.  They looked up at her, questioning and chittering nervously.  Variks cocked his head to the side.</p><p> </p><p>"It appears this little one has grown... attached, to you."  He looked at Petra.  "I understand what the arrangement is, but I will not be able to pry this one away without much screeching, I fear."</p><p> </p><p>Petra grimaced, but sighed, nodding.  "Very well.  The Guardian may accompany you under watch of two Guards.  Make it quick."  The male Eliksni thumped his staff once more, and led Aisling away.  She noticed, as they walked, that he limped heavily.  She also noticed his upper arms were made of metal, and it sent a cold chill down her spine.  She knew enough about Eliksni to know that their upper arms did not regrow as the lower ones did.  Her next thought was panic at the thought of the hatchlings when they one day would face the docking practices of the Houses.  Exactly what their mother hadn't wanted.  She hugged the hatchling in her arms close, and it nuzzled against her neck.  </p><p> </p><p>"Hmmm.  Something troubles you, Ash-ling," he said quietly, glancing behind them in the direction of the guards.</p><p> </p><p>She could take a hint.  She cleared her throat and carefully, quietly, replied, "<em>Made a promise.  To the mother.  A future... Peace. One day. Hope I am doing right."  </em></p><p> </p><p>The Vandal hummed, looking down at the little ones in his arms.  They were dozing, little snores coming from them.  "<em>The Eliksni are a proud people.  One day we will recover, we will be strong.  The pain will end.  Most would have left them to die."  </em>He looked at her, aquamarine eyes piercing her to the core.  Assessing.  <em>Judgement, </em>she thought, suppressing a shiver.  <em>"I thank you, on behalf of their mother.  And promise you, they will one day know peace, a life without war.  And they will know their mother's sacrifice and courage."   </em>They had made their way through the corridors, and arrived at a separate, private hangar.  A skiff was there, and standing outside were Wolves, clad in blue and furs.  Two Captains stood, speaking, and noticed their approach.  One, slightly taller and more slender, made their way forward.</p><p> </p><p>"<em>Judgement-Scribe.  Lightborne."  </em>Her voice was almost musical, and edged as a blade.  Her ice blue eyes darted between the Vandal and Aisling, before looking down at the hatchlings in their arms.  </p><p> </p><p>"<em>Their mother did not survive," </em>Variks growled softly, shifting.  "<em>The Lightborne found them and tried to save her, but she was blood-sick from an untended wound."  </em>The Captain gave her a skeptical look.  She shifted and growled softly.</p><p> </p><p>"<em>The Cosmodrome.  House Devils," </em>Aisling said quietly, clumsily.  <em>"She wanted them safe.  Couldn't leave them."  </em>She shifted as the small one in her arms squirmed and started squawking at the Captain, clearly trying to assert some kind of dominance in its mind.  The Captain looked down at the hatchling, now hissing, and Aisling saw her expression soften.  </p><p> </p><p><em>"Full of fire and courage, this one,"  </em>she murmured.  She reached out a claw, allowing the small creature and nibble and sniff her.  It chittered, looking up at Aisling.  The pull in her chest returned.</p><p> </p><p><em>"Go.  Safe."  </em>She gently pried little claws from her robes.  The Captain motioned the other over, and they exchanged gestures and looks.  They gently took the hatchlings from Variks.  The green eyed spitfire looked up at her, questioning and wide eyed.  <em>"Safe, brave little one."  </em>They hesitated a moment longer then turned to the female Eliksni and jumped to her.  She grunted in surprise, then purred in amusement.  </p><p> </p><p>"<em>Courageous, indeed."  </em>The Captain looked her up and down once.  <em>"Mother-heart," </em>she said with a bow, then turned to leave.  The green eyed little peered over her shoulder, watching as they left.</p><p> </p><p>She watched as the skiff set off, a heavy feeling in her chest.  A hand lightly touched her shoulder. <em>"Sadly, it is time for you to go," </em>Variks growled lowly, glancing behind them.  Aisling nodded, giving one last glance backwards, and they left.</p><hr/><p>She sat in silence before the Vanguard leaders and the Speaker.</p><p> </p><p>"You are aware of the incident this could have caused."  Zavala's voice is stern, but not cold.  "What were you thinking, smuggling a Devil Captain to Awoken space?"</p><p> </p><p>Aisling refused to answer, looking at the floor.</p><p> </p><p>"Aisling," Ikora started. but the Speaker raised their hand.</p><p> </p><p>"You've always had a soft heart and open mind, Aisling," they started.  "There will be no punishment, but we need honesty from you."</p><p> </p><p>She looked at them, cautious.  She hated that mask sometimes.  Looking at Zavala, she saw worry and confusion.  Ikora's eyes held gently curiosity and patience.  Cayde was fidgeting, but she knew he was one of the most understanding people you'd ever meet.  She exhaled.</p><p> </p><p>"I saw a mother and her children, running from disaster, seeking shelter.  How could I turn them away, bring them harm, when that is what we have fought so hard for?"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Bonus: Burn</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Burn</p><p>From my original version of Fractured Mirror, now consolidated into one larger work of ficlets about my OCs.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The soft whir of Dally, floating close by but allowing him space, is deafening in Janyx-9's auditory receptors.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>--ears, once upon a time they would have been ears, but that was so very, very long ago, he can almost feel them, though--</em>
</p><p> </p><p>The gears in his jaw clench, and he huffs, shifting in his seat.  Orange oculars beam in the darkened room, scanning and assessing the clutter of his living space.  Books, trinkets, and weapon parts litter bookcases and the floor, loose papers accompanying them.  His armour lays discarded on his disheveled sleeping pallet, unused for far too many nights.  His gaze lands on the witch hat shaped Ghost for a moment, softening, then his sweep stops at his desk beside him- or rather, the package that sits upon it.</p><p> </p><p>The package had been sitting in his vault for a year and half, almost two years now.  The black worn cloth bound by bright blue twine, tied carefully in a bow.  Jay swallows, his vocal boxes lighting briefly yellow from the effort.  He reaches, carefully, towards the package before pausing and removing his gauntlets.  He flexes copper, scarred and scratched fingers, before bringing his hands back to the material and carefully starting to undo the twine.  The cord falls away easily, and the dark fabric unfolds neatly.  It is frayed at the edges where he'd made the cuts, a small flash of red the only variant in the color on one end.  The urge to bury his face in the small square overwhelms him, but he knows that any scent that might have remained was long gone.</p><p> </p><p>He still barely manages to resist the feeling.</p><p> </p><p>Jay turns his attention to the contents of the package.  Inside, stacked so very neatly- <em>reverently </em>- were various scraps of paper and maps.  Old notes, scribbled and almost nonsensical, scout reports that had long lost their accuracy and usefulness.  So much had been lost and found since then.  As the Exo carefully thumbs through the papers, he pauses at the last two pieces.  Two expired ramen coupons, one with, "IOU," and a heart, sit at the bottom of the stack.  The stab of pain in his heart-- <em>where his heart would be if he had one</em>-- was there, but duller than before.  If he could shed tears, would they come now?  He wasn't sure anymore.</p><p> </p><p>Janyx-9 inhales, exhales<em>-- unnecessary but therapeutic--</em> and stands.  Eris had warned him of weakness in the face of the Darkness, how they would exploit all they could find.  He'd lost enough; he could not bear to lose more.  Steeling his resolve, he takes the stack of papers in his hands, clutching them tightly-- <em>tightly, just like he had the shattered pieces of Sundance, oh Traveler, why--</em>  He closes his oculars, willing solar Light to pour into his fingertips, igniting the papers.  As he feels them burn away, he looks, watches, as ashes drift from his fingertips to the floor.  A hollow feeling grips his core.</p><p> </p><p>Dally floats, wordlessly, watching their Guardian, feeling his pain, knowing it is an ache they cannot fix.  When a Vanguard alert sounds off, they keep it silent for a few more minutes as Janyx stands, staring at the ashes at his feet.  </p><p> </p><p>"...Hey.  There's an urgent signal.  From the Vanguard.  Something.. Something's happening with the Traveler.  I... I think I can feel it."</p><p> </p><p>The Exo startles, looking concernedly at Dally.  He nods, then, quickly putting his armour on.  His bond glows softly, a single white spade.  He replaces his gauntlets and turns to the doorway.</p><p> </p><p>"Let's go, then."  </p><p> </p><p>As they transmat away, the small piece of cloth remains atop the desk.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Roses and Thorns</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em> <strong> <span class="u">Roses and Thorns</span> </strong> </em>
</p><hr/><p>Torin-9 held the hand cannon in their hand.  "So, this is it.  The real deal?"</p><p> </p><p>Janyx-7 nodded, grimacing under his helmet.  "Yep.  The original Rose.  Cleansed and new."  He shifted his weight, feeling antsy.  "Can't say I'm thrilled about it, but maybe this'll put a stop to all the morons running around trying to get the damned thing."</p><p> </p><p>Torin shook their head, laughing bitterly.  "You know that'll never happen.  So long as there's Darkness, some will heed its call.  Half of 'em don't even know they're doing it."  They look over at the Warlock, tapping a finger on the side of the gun.  "You're one to talk, with how buddy buddy you and Drifter are.  That helmet," they gesture to his Nezarec's Sin helmet, "doesn't help your case, hun.  Or that knock off Thorn you have."</p><p> </p><p>The copper colored Exo huffed, removing his helmet.  Orange eyes narrowed at his counterpart.  "You know that I did that to keep an eye on him.  And you can't deny that for all his madness, he's got a fair point.  Even Shin Malphur himself knows it's all about balance.  Besides, I hate that hand cannon but at least I know how the damned thing works now."  He shivered, looking at the Rose in their hand.  Torin could see the wheels turning, and the moment an idea sparked to life.  "Will you let me see that?"</p><p> </p><p>He moved forward, gently touching the cleansed Weapon of Sorrow, not removing it from their hand.  He was muttering, Torin catching snippets here and there.  Being this close made them... Uncomfortable, in the best of ways.  </p><p> </p><p>"I think... I think that rat Drifter might actually prove himself useful."  </p><p> </p><p>"Oh? How would that be?"</p><p> </p><p>"Enough corruption poured into a weapon brings out the Darkness, the worst of it, right?  Now, imagine if you did the same with the Light?"</p><hr/><p>Lumina glowed softly in the setting light on Io.  Alya had to admit, it was a pretty gun.</p><p> </p><p>"Not really our kinda weapon," Janyx had explained.  "Tori doesn't like hand cannons, and..."</p><p> </p><p>"And you have Ace.  Well, I appreciate the thought, brother."  She'd embraced him, and Torin-7, and they'd set out, off to investigate some kind of disturbance in Calus' tribute hall.  Alya had been enjoying time on Io, assisting Asher with research, the relative quiet compared to the City a relief.  She'd gotten lucky with Ikora allowing her to be stationed here.</p><p> </p><p>She made her way back to Asher's research station and small camp- their small camp.  "And what did those bumbling fools have to say?" he grumbled, sounding less grump than normal.</p><p> </p><p>"They've been busy cleansing a Weapon of Sorrow, and creating this."  She showed him the hand cannon, turning it carefully.  "Lumina, they called it.  From the original Rose."</p><p> </p><p>"The one thought lost after Reyzl Azzir," her murmured.  He touched it gently, his Vex hand spasming.  "Hmm.  It is filled to the brim with the Light, but the thorns remain.  Leave it to your brother to find a way to undo a curse so old, and to find a way to use that Grifter's engineering for his own needs."</p><p> </p><p>"His name is Drifter, you know."</p><p> </p><p>"I know precisely what I said."</p><p> </p><p>Alya hummed, holstering the weapon.  "I'm certain more replicas will come to be, as it was with Thorn and Maleficence."</p><p> </p><p>"A weapon is merely a tool in the hand of a creator, my dear."  Asher had turned back to his monitor and notes, but his voice was soft.  "Light or Dark, they are means to an end, but there must be a balance between the two.  The wild rose, while beautiful, is still full of thorns.  You are a prime example of this."</p><p> </p><p>The Hunter chuckled, stepping carefully over radiolarian pools and wrapped her arms around his waist.  "My Gensym Scribe has a romantic side, after all.  Can't let anyone see that."  She pressed a kiss to his cheek, leaving black lip prints.  "You've also been reading Ulan-Tan again, or speaking with Arach Jalaal."</p><p> </p><p>Asher harrumphed, and she saw his cheeks turn a slightly darker blue.  "The Arach and I have always kept close contact.  You have no room to judge; you've always been a supporter of Dead Orbit, as well."  He stopped his work and turned to meet her eyes.  "And you, my Gensym Knight," he lifted his uncorrupted hand to stroke her cheek, speaking softly, "Know better than most that I am not merely a machine."</p><p> </p><p>She winced at the words, leaning into his hand.  "I am well aware.  You should also know that means you need rest sometimes, my love.  Your arm..."</p><p> </p><p>"Is a minor inconvenience, at best, and an agony, at worst." He frowned, stress lines becoming more prominent.  "That being said... I suppose I could spare a few hours to rest and enjoy your company.  I have hit a road block in my research, if you could lend me your ear on the matter?"</p><p> </p><p>Alya grinned, gently squeezing his converted hand. It curled gently in response. "Of course.  If nothing else, perhaps I can be a go between so Ikora doesn't feel as inclined at Nova Bomb you into oblivion."  She laughed loudly as the Warlock growled, scooping him up and listening to him grumble as she carried him to their tent.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Not the doomed Gensym couple. :')</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Night of the Hunter</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>"...But Hunters belong in the wilds."</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>
      <strong>Night of the Hunter</strong>
    </em>
  </span>
</p><hr/><p>"May I just say, this isn't what I meant when I said we should spend more time together?"</p><p> </p><p>The chirping shot of Inaugural Address answered the quip, dropping a Dreg.  A burning knife buried into the skull of the Wretch that had been charging them.  A smoke grenade stunned the rest, and the three Hunters began darting away.</p><p> </p><p>"Perhaps then, <em>Cayde</em>, you should be a little more stealthy!"  The Awoken woman ghosted through the trees, her voice a degree shy of cold.  The comment earned a snort from the Hunter Vanguard.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, well, we can't <em>all </em>get our Light back now can we, Alya?"  Under his helmet, he was muttering, "You've always gotta one up me, huh?"</p><p> </p><p>"Maybe you shouldn't be so easy to one up then, Cayde."  The human man was snickering, but the panic at the edge of his voice was evident.</p><p> </p><p>"Look, okay, this should have just been an easy supply grab.  I didn't know a whole <em>band </em>of Fallen was gonna be there!" </p><p> </p><p>"Nothing is ever easy with you, <em>Cayde-6!</em>"  Alya snapped.  "Need I remind you of the time you convinced my brother and sister to crash into the damned side of the Dreadnaught?!"</p><p> </p><p>"And you were right there along side them, Aly Cat, don't try to lie."  The human Hunter yelped as a wire rifle shot narrowly missed his head.</p><p> </p><p>"I don't recall asking your opinion, Nicklaus."</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, Nicklaus!"</p><p> </p><p>"<em>Shut up, Cayde!"</em></p><hr/><p>The look on Zavala's face at the three Hunters, <em>reacquired</em> tech in tow, was priceless.  It was the wee hours of the morning, and Cayde had insisted they rouse him from his sleep to give him the good news.  Nicklaus had snuck off, leaving a ruffled and annoyed Alya to stand by Cayde as he rambled through an excuse as to <em>why </em>they had left the Farm in the middle of the night, <em>specifically </em>Cayde himself, being currently Lightless and at higher risk of serious harm.</p><p> </p><p>"Ah, c'mon, Zavala, what better time for a band of Hunters to do a raid than by the light of the full moon and a shard of the Traveler?"  The Hunter Vanguard was rubbing the back of his head sheepishly.</p><p> </p><p>"I can think of several much safer and useful things for you to be doing," the Awoken Titan growled.  Alya watched Cayde shrink, just slightly.  Zavala conceded with a sigh, "However, these supplies could prove invaluable. Thank you, Cayde, Alya.  Send my regards to Nicklaus, as well."  Alya did a small bow, while Cayde gave a sloppy salute.  </p><p> </p><p>"Get some rest, Big Blue! You've earned it!"  The Exo about-faced and quickly started out of the barn.  Alya glanced at Zavala, who gave a weary smile, and returned to his bunk.  She turned and followed Cayde into the moonlight.  The farm was quite, save a few scatterings of workers and Guardians and civilians, to anxious or excited for sleep.  Cayde had made his way to the small field, away from eyes and ears.  <em>Away from being trapped.  Vision in all directions.  No need to worry about attack. </em> Cayde had never relaxed a moment in his life.  Well, until the last couple years, at least.  He had stopped, and was gazing up at Luna.  "He's furious, if you couldn't tell.  Not at you," he corrected as she stood by him, "at me.  That's pretty normal, though."</p><p> </p><p>Alya's eyes softened.  "He cares about you.  He's worried he might lose you and Ikora.  You're just much more reckless than than her."</p><p> </p><p>"Ahhhh," Cayde scoffed, waving a hand.  "Yeah, yeah, save the gushy stuff.  Might make me sick."</p><p> </p><p>From the shadows, the Awoken woman noticed movement, and two soft orange glows.  She smiled, giving the smallest wave of her fingers.  "I know, you're going stir crazy.  You have been for years.  Ever since Andal... left."  Her purple eyes scanned the Vanguard up and down.  "It was fun to run with you again, Cayde."  She saw that his gaze had found the figure in the dark, and his face had softened somehow.</p><p> </p><p>"Well, someone has to do it.  Who knows? Maybe one day you'll end up with my job, Aly Cat."  He shifted, forcing himself to look at her.  He was wound tight and ready to run again, but not into the wilds this time.  She chuckled, a chiming noise, and leaned closer to him, against his auditory receptor.</p><p> </p><p>"Only if you ever hurt my brother, Cayde."  She moved back and gave him a saccharine smile, all teeth.  Seeing the Hunter Vanguard squirm, seeing the color of his processor lights change with his emotion and stammering, embarrassment, was wonderful.   "You're not sneaky, Cayde.  Not as much as you think.  But thankfully, I am.  Now, be a dear, and go chase him."  There was unspoken promise there.  The Vanguard and her brother did not need to worry about their secret with her.</p><p> </p><p>Something in Cayde's demeanor shifted, his eyes darkening in brightness for a second.  There it was, that Hunter instinct.  <em>Hunt.  Chase.  Claim.  </em>She knew it well, since she had woken up and learned, and fought, and grown.  She looked back to where her brother was standing, seeing his mouth light up in what she knew was a <em>thank you </em>before he dashed away into the woods close to the camp.  <em>Just outside of patrol watch's eyes, but close enough to be safe, </em>she thought as she turned.  She could just barely hear Cayde's footsteps as he pursued him, and a quick and quiet whisper.</p><p> </p><p>"Thanks, Aly Cat."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Geometry in Power</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Geometry:  the shape and relative arrangement of the parts of something<br/>Power:  physical might, mental or moral efficacy, political control or influence</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This was a difficult chapter for me to write.  Still not 100% happy with it, but I am satisfied enough to publish it.  Both these will probably be taken and expanded on in future fics.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>
      <strong>Geometry of Power</strong>
    </em>
  </span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <em>The dynamics of power are ever changing</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Each piece </em>
</p><p>
  <em>An integral part of the whole</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Each crack and tear</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Beauty</em>
</p><p>
  <em>In the grand design</em>
</p><hr/><p>Jay remembered the first time.  The first time he and Cayde had locked eyes and there had been <em>something </em>but there needed to be <em>nothing </em>because the Hunter Vanguard had a duty to fulfill and it wouldn't do for him to be distracted or play favorites, especially with a Warlock.  He hadn't meant for it to happen, and neither had Cayde. </p><p> </p><p>"You know, for a Warlock, you sure enjoy taking risks."  Friendly banter, typical of Cayde-6.  It was a sharp blade in Janyx-7's core.</p><p> </p><p>"Well, I can't claim to be the most experienced Guardian there is.  But in my adventures so far I've found that..."  he'd leaned just slightly closer, voice going slightly lower.  "Sometimes you have to take risks."  If he had a heart, it would be pounding.  Instead, he felt himself overheating, anxiety spiking.  No one would notice the difference in this interaction.  Just another Guardian having a friendly chat with the most laidback of the Vanguard.</p><p> </p><p>Cayde, however, had noticed.  Aqua eyes dilated, then narrowed slightly.  "Well, heh, don't let that spark go out.  And uh, maybe take me with you sometime?"  This had earned the Exo a withering look from Ikora, but the double edged meaning there sent a spark along Jay's senses.  "Oh, and before you go, Jay," he'd turned around rapidly, and quickly scribbled something onto a notepad.  He picked up a random folder and placed the note inside, snapping it shut.  "If you'd be so kind as to take this to Amanda.  Got word back on some of the materials she's been needin'.  Catch ya around."</p><p> </p><p>Janyx had dipped his head, taking the folder and making his way to the Hangar.  There were more efficient ways, he knew, but he also knew that old habits died hard and Hunters liked their maps and notes. He'd had her in his sights when he'd been tugged suddenly into a gap between crates.  A whirl of motion, and he found his back against a wall, aqua meeting blazing orange.  Cayde's hood was pushed off his head, the glossy blue metal bare.  They both stood there, the buzz of the Hangar around them.</p><p> </p><p>"This isn't a good idea," Cayde whispered, hand moving up to cup his cheek.  "Someone's gonna find out, say the Hunter Vanguard is 'abusing power' to take advantage of New Lights."</p><p> </p><p>Jay snorted.  "More likely they'll say a New Light charmed you into doing anything they want.  Special treatment, special missions... If only that meant <em>less </em>deadly missions."  It earned him a chuckle, and the other Exo had leaned closer, their foreheads just touching.</p><p> </p><p>"If I ever do anything, ask anything, that's too far, tell me to stop.  It's been... awhile."  Sadness tinged his words, a wound Jay knew was there, knew he needed to handle with care.  </p><p> </p><p>"You won't.  And if I do, just smack me like Alya does when I overstep or get too grumpy."  </p><p> </p><p>"Your sister is gonna kill me."</p><p> </p><p>"My sister doesn't need to know."</p><p> </p><p>Those bright eyes narrowed again, thoughtful, doubting, hesitating.  "Janyx."</p><p> </p><p>He brought his hand up to the Hunter's chest.  "Cayde."</p><p> </p><p>"I don't... I... It's been a long time."</p><p> </p><p>"I promise it's been longer for me.  I'm not asking you to give me anything you aren't willing to give, Cayde.  I never will."</p><p> </p><p>They'd sealed it with a kiss, or the closest they could manage.</p><hr/><p>
  <em>Take a piece away</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The picture is incomplete</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Blurred</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Bleeding</em>
</p><hr/><p>Face to face through the glass, Torin-9 watched the Captain closely.  The Captain returned their stare, stating something in Eliksni speech.  They narrowed their eyes as the Captain and two Vandals ran off, leaving them to deal with an onslaught of Hive as Hatsu scanned over the consoles the Fallen had been fiddling with.  "Looks like they wanted data, not systems control.  Linking up with their taps."  They'd managed, and Hatsu had gotten them out in the nick of time.  "I got everything the Fallen had.  Let's hope it was worth it."  They'd fought their way back out, through jammed doors.  The Captain hadn't left Torin's mind as they made their way back to Sloane.  </p><p>--</p><p>"First, she tries to get us blown up, now, we're knee deep in Hive gunk.  I'd be happy to never come back here again, honestly."  Torin grumbled as they made their way to the reactor console.  They knifed two Acolytes and came to a stop.</p><p> </p><p>"Golden Age safety checkpoints.  Still operational.  Surprised we didn't run into more back when I found you."</p><p> </p><p>"You mean a couple months ago?"</p><p> </p><p>"Hush and let me focus."  Torin snorted, turning their attention to their surroundings.  As the barrier faded, they locked eyes with the Captain, who was trapped.</p><p> </p><p>"Well, look who it is," Hatsu chirped, floating closer to their Guardian.</p><p> </p><p>"Don't let him distract you.  Wake up the reactor," Zavala's voice was tense.  Torin tore their gaze away as a swarm of Thrall appeared.  They drew Quickfang, darting to the side and slashing through the annoying creatures.  </p><p> </p><p>"Hatsu, the terminal," they dodged, disappearing into shadows.</p><p> </p><p>"On it."  </p><p> </p><p>Torin dodged and sliced through the Hive easily, Thrall claws raking their armour, but not piercing.  They slid by Hatsu as they managed to hack the terminal.  A loud voice, in a language the Exo could almost understand, and they were trapped in a barrier.  The Captain and his Vandals, however, were now free.</p><p> </p><p>"I, uh, didn't mean to free him."  Hatsu sounded sheepish. The Captain stopped beside them, blue eyes burning in the dark.  It made Torin feel small, like a creature in a cage.  The Captain darted away, further into the Arcology. </p><p>--</p><p>Cat and mouse.  That accurately described the game they'd been playing with this Captain across the Rig, through the Arcology, into its depths.  The stench of Hive was heavy on their armour, dust and grime thickly coating it.  They were tired, aggravated, and knew they were getting close.  They had to admit, the Captain was smart, and they could empathize with his cause.  The thought hadn't clicked that Mithrax- that was his name, they'd learned, from Hatsu searching databases- was here for reasons not unlike their own until they'd asked Sloane why he was so persistent.  "For Ether production, probably. They hook up a big Servitor to it, they double or triple output. Why do you ask?"</p><p> </p><p>"No reason," they'd murmured, as they shot down a large servitor that barricaded their way.  </p><p> </p><p>They'd dipped back into shadow, sneaking past a group of battling Hive and Eliksni.  <em>Our struggles aren't so different.  The Hive.  The Red Legion.  Survival.  We're all just tryin' to scrape by.</em></p><p> </p><p>Making their way into the reactor room, they stumbled upon their Captain.  He was bleeding, just managing to hold his own against a large Hive Knight.  He caught the Knight's blade with his own, going down on one.  Mithrax shouted something at the Knight in Eliksni, and it bellowed in return.  Torin drew Quickfang once more, and the Captain's gaze went immediately to them.  <em>Cat and mouse, or mouse and mouse?  Are we really so different?</em></p><p> </p><p>They made a split second decision, darting at the Knight and slashing broadly against its back.  The beast raged and swung around, cleaver catching their leg and cutting through armour.  They winced, rolling to the side.  Mithrax took the opening and struck the Knight with both Shock Blades, Arc dancing through its body.  As the beast stood stunned, Torin sprung, cutting its head cleanly off.  Pain radiated from their injury, but they soon felt healing Light pulse through them.</p><p> </p><p><em>I've got you.  That was a little risky, Tori, </em>Hatsu whispered through their connection.  </p><p> </p><p>They stood, staring at Mithrax.  The Captain was panting, watching them closely.  They lowered their blade, and removed their helmet.  Blue eyes met red, and tense moments passed.  Mithrax looked over his shoulders, to the reactor, then back at them.  He said something in Eliksni, crossing his blades.  His eyes didn't leave Torin-9's as he transmatted away, leaving the Exo alone.</p><p> </p><p>"I... I think he just gave us the reactor."  Hatsu materialized, sounding confused.  "You think you understand things, and then... they change."</p><p> </p><p>They'd grabbed the core, heading rapidly back to Sloane.  They'd explained the situation, and Zavala had praised them.  It didn't alleviate the nagging feeling in the back of their head.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Live by the Sword</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span class="u">
      <strong>Live by the Sword</strong>
    </span>
  </em>
</p><hr/><p>They had woken up to an empty bed, usually not cause for concern, but they hadn't fallen asleep alone.  A scribbled note on the bedside table had been all their company had left, and fury and hurt boiled in their circuits.  <em>I've tried and tried and tried and tried and now--  </em>They quickly thrown on casual clothes and boots, called up Hatsu and quickly transmatted to the Tower.  As soon as their boots touched down, they were sprinting, thankful it was early enough that the space was empty.  Coolant pushed through their system, but didn't soothe the ringing in their ears and head.  </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>He'd changed since they'd crawled their way back up out of the Pit.  More than he already had, after Cayde had died.  He was short tempered, spent hours pouring over text after text.  He was rarely in the Tower anymore, rarely did patrols or Vanguard work.  When he was back at the Tower, he was reclusive and holed up in his personal quarters.  The rare times Torin-9 had seen him, they'd fall into a familiar pace, end up back in bed together again.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>He'd never left before they'd woken before.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>The hangar was empty of people, and full of space and aircraft. They raced to the launch zone, just noticing the Gray Pigeon in their peripherals.  They heard familiar voices call after them, but they were focused.  The Queen of Hearts hovered, and a lone figure was standing in front of it, examining a data pad, and beginning to turn towards the ship.</p><p> </p><p>"Janyx!" Torin yelled, skidding to halt barely ten paces away from the Exo man.  He turned, orange eyes bright in the dim light.  </p><p> </p><p>"Tori," he said quietly.  The data pad in his hand vanished, and he turned to face them.  "I figured you'd sleep awhile longer."</p><p> </p><p>"What, so you could sneak off?" they bit out, enjoying his flinch.</p><p> </p><p>"You know that isn't..."</p><p> </p><p>"Then what is this?" they pulled the note from their pocket, waving it.  "This, this, bullshit note.  This ain't a goodbye.  And even if it was, I sure as shit ain't lettin' it be.  You're going to Io, alone, to investigate the Darkness, <em>alone, </em>instead of just asking for help."</p><p> </p><p>Janyx shifted his weight, and to anyone else it would have read as discomfort.  Torin-9 knew better.  It was annoyance.  "Look, Tori, it's not anything personal.  It'll be easier for me to investigate alone, not having to worry about you.  And it's not like I can ask Riley, not now."</p><p> </p><p>"Why, why couldn't you ask?  What stops you? Pride? Stubbornness?"</p><p> </p><p>"I'm not willing to watch anyone else I love die."  Jay's voice was low, ragged.</p><p> </p><p>"So you'll get yourself killed, instead."</p><p> </p><p>"What is one life to save thousands?" the Warlock threw his arms up.  "What does one life matter in the Grand Scheme, Tori?  If I can find something to give us an edge--"</p><p> </p><p>"It matters to <em>me</em>," they growled.  Pain and anger and love rose in their throat like bile, and they felt Void slip into their fingers.  "To me, to Riley, to Ash, wherever she is, and it mattered to Cayde and Alya, it matters-"</p><p> </p><p>"I don't have time for this," Janyx turned around, walking to the edge of the launch dock.  </p><p> </p><p>Rage flooded them, overheating circuits and feeling like a fever in their body.  "You ain't Osiris, Janyx.  If you keep goin' down this path, you're gonna lose yourself.  You'll go mad, just like Toland.  And I can't bear that.  And I can't," they shook their head as their voice broke, "I can't follow you down the path you're on.  I've tried, for two years damn near I've tried.  I-I love you."  The Warlock flinched.  "I love you so much it hurts, but you're not... I can't... Keep going down this path and there's only gonna be dark and pain, Janyx, please, just stay, please."  Desperation took over their voice.  "We can do this together, the right way, the safe way, just please don't go now."</p><p> </p><p>Janyx turned to face them, eyes narrow and expression torn.  His tone as he spoke, however, was cold as ice and sharp as steel.  "I can't stop now.  Not now, not with Cayde and Alya dead and cold in the ground.  I won't let anyone else die.  There's... there's too much at stake, too much to lose.  Tori, you know I can't... I want to but, I can't."  He was looking down and away.  <em>Oh.  </em>This wasn't just goodbye for the mission.</p><p> </p><p>"You can't? Or you won't?" they hissed.  That thing in their chest where a heart should be ached and they felt like they were going to crack.  "I never wanted to replace him, Janyx.  I wanted- well, I guess it doesn't matter what I wanted.  Cuz you got what you wanted, and now you're leaving.  Sorry I made the mistake of thinking you cared."  It was cruel, they knew, and they heard murmuring behind them and Hatsu poking them gently through their connection.  They didn't care, even as those flame orange eyes glared back at them, burning them more than a Dawnblade strike to the chest.  </p><p> </p><p>"Stay here, and stay out of my way."  With that, the Exo Warlock evaporated.  The Queen of Hearts roared and sped away, faster than was safe this close to the hangar.</p><p> </p><p>A firm hand grasped Torin-9's shoulder.  They were shaking, but turned to look at the person behind them.  Saint-14 stood, violet eyes searching their face.</p><p> </p><p>"Come, Little Hunter.  I think you need to sit awhile."  Torin didn't have it in them to protest as the large Titan steered them towards the Gray Pigeon.</p><hr/><p>Under a green soulfire sky, singing Solar light carved through Hive Thrall and Acolytes.  Fury, pain, destruction was in each swing, as Janyx floated above them.  As Savathûn's Witness opened up, Torin-9's words rang in his head.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>If you keep goin' down this path, you're gonna lose yourself.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>When had that happened?  In the depths of the Prison of Elders?  When he'd turned away from Aisling?  When Alya had bled out, Lightless, in the deepest pits of Luna?  What had they wanted from him?  From splinters, fragments, used up pieces.  </p><p> </p><p>He hadn't meant for things to go as far as they had.  Hours of restless pursuit, ruthless slaughter. <em>Am I any better than the Hive? Truly?</em> As the shattered pieces of the Shrieker fell around him, he realized, once again, he had fucked up.  Fury was replaced by mourning and regret, more to throw onto the pile.</p><p> </p><p>He had a mess to clean up back at the Tower.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>